2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum
2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum is a crossover video game created by Arc System Works and Bandai Namco Games. The game features characters from Animes from different Manga companies that had Anime adaptations from 2010 to 2020. Gameplay & Controls The gameplay and its graphics are similar to both Guilty Gear and Dragon Ball FighterZ combining the Tag Team fighting style from games like Marvel vs Capcom, Neo Geo Battle Coliseum and BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. PS4 Controls *Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down *X Button = Weak Punch *Square Button = Middle Punch *Triangle Button = Weak Kick *Circle Button = Middle Kick *R1 = Strong Punch *R2 = Strong Kick *L1 = Change Character *L2 = Special *L1 + L2 = Double Assault *Options Button: Pause NS Controls *Directional Buttons/ Left & Right Sticks = Move Left and Right/Jump/Dash/Air Dash/Bending Down *Y Button = Weak Punch *X Button = Middle Punch *A Button = Weak Kick *B Button = Middle Kick *L Button = Change Character *+ Button = Special *- Button = Pause *ZL Button = Strong Punch *ZR Button = Strong Kick *ZL + ZR Buttons = Double Assault Modes *'Story Mode': An story mode similar to Jump Force. *'Arcade': This mode is a limited time survival on which you must fight random opponents to finally fight one of the final bosses by following the next conditions: **'Madara': Win 6 battles or more, DON'T use any Double Assault, use one Battle Bonus, you can use Continue but only one time. **'Boros': Win 6 battles or more, connect a maximum of 3 Double Assaults, use one Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. **'Altair': Win 6 battles or more, you must have a maximum of 3 Perfects, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. **'Heathcliff': Win 6 battles or more, connect a maximum of 3 Special Attacks, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. **'Dio': Win 6 battles or more, connect 6 or more Double Assaults, use ONLY two Battle Bonus, you can't use Continue. **'Zamasu': Don't do any requirememt before mentioned. **'Dezrath': Win 15 battles or more, connect 10 or more Double Assaults, DON'T use any Battle Bonus, neither use Continue, the energy bar of your two characters must be at least at ONE full bar. *'Versus': Create your own dream match. *'Online': Fight against players from around the world. *'Store': Where you can buy unlockable characters via paying US$10 per character or battle points. If you pay with real money you'll obtain bigger rewards. *'Options': Restart the game, Gallery, BGM, among other things can be found here. Playable Characters Fighters Support Stages *Training Stage *Battle Arena *Universe 2K10 *Bills Planet - Dragon Ball Super *A-City - One Punch Man *Alabasta - One Piece *Grand Magic Games Arena - Fairy Tail *Wall Maria Zone - Attack on Titan *Aincrad Lookout - Sword Art Online *Village of the Leaf - Boruto *Yoshiwara Paradise - Gintama *Morioh Town - Jojo's Bizarre Adventure *U.A. High School - My Hero Academia *Soul Society - Bleach *Oborozuka Shopping District - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Vaizel - The Seven Deadly Sins *Mare Aurum - Fate/Stay-Night *Human Body - Cells at Work *Death Note *Rosario + Vampire *Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Articles under Construction Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Dragon Ball Games Category:Dragon Ball (series) Category:Anime Category:Anime Games Category:One Piece Games Category:One Piece (series) Category:Boruto Games Category:Naruto Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arc System Works Category:Bandai Namco Games Category:Fighting Games Category:2D Games Category:Non-Canon